Shu Han
Shu (in Chinese: 蜀), also known as Shu Han (in Chinese: 蜀漢), are the heroic faction in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. They are one of the three influential kingdoms in China. In the Dynasty Warriors game series and the most fictional media, the kingdom is symbolized by the color green and a Chinese dragon as a reference to Qinglong. Shu is sometimes symbolized by peach blossoms, a reference to the Peach Garden Oath. Biography Shu Han is founded by Liu Bei after conquering the Yi province, however, he become the emperor of China. When he launched a campaign against Sun Quan, regained Jingzhou, and to avenge his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, that finally emerged in the Battle of Yiling. However, due to serious tactical mistakes, Liu Bei suffered crushing defeat at the hands of Sun Quan's general Lu Xun, and lost the most of his army. Liu Bei survived the battle and retreated to Baidi City, where he died of illness. After many years of wars with his neighbors, especially Wei, who suffered 5 invasions by Zhuge Liang and 11 expeditions by his successor Jiang Wei, making a total of 16 invasions without much success. During this last period Shu was marked by growing corruption at the hands of Huang Hao leaving the kingdom in poverty. After Zhuge Liang's death, he was succeeded by Jiang Wei, who started the campaign against Wei; a total of six. He was defeated every time and unlike Zhuge Liang, he did lose many people and resources and was slowly exhausting the country. While Jiang Wei's expeditions depleted the limited resources, material and human, and the kingdom. Sima Zhao was fed up with the invasions of Jiang Wei and wanted to send a murderer to kill him, however a counselor told him that the best thing would be to conquer Shu and sent an army of 160,000 to conquer the kingdom. Deng Ai and Zhong Hui commanded the army. Together they are took Hanzhong and marched to conquer what was left of Shu. The conquest came to a standstill when Jiang Wei and Liao Hua settled in Jian'ge and stopped the 130,000 army of Zhong Hui with only 50,000. The campaign would have failed had it not been because Deng Ai crossed a hilly road and reached the capital after defeating the army led by Zhuge Zhan in Mianzhu. After this he surrounded Chengdu and Liu Shan is also surrendered. Zhong Hui is manipulated by Jiang Wei, declared his independence from Wei and rebelled against the reign of Sima Zhao and declared his independence in Shu. However, this was discovered and Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui both died at the hands of their own soldiers. Deng Ai was later reached and died as well. Liu Shan was taken to Luoyang, where he met Sima Zhao and was awarded the title of "Duke of Anle". However, he lived a comfortable and peaceful life in Luoyang until his day was over. Gallery Shu Symbol.png|Shu symbol. Shu_character.jpeg|Shu in Dynasty Warriors series. Beast Icon 1 (DWO).png|Dynasty Warriors: Online beast symbol. Three Kingdoms.png|The Three Kingdoms in 220 AD. Trivia *Shu also appears as one of the factions in the Knights of Valour series. *Shu is the faction that has the most playable characters. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:War Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Patriots Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Political Category:Paragon Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Titular Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Outright Category:Loner Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Poor Category:Monarchs Category:Voice of Reason Category:Passionate Learners Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Officials Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Defectors Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Nemesis Category:Independent Category:Martyr Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lethal Category:Determinators Category:Symbolic Category:Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Reactionary Category:Insecure